Unexpected Love
by sterker69
Summary: Danny had always been unlucky with love, it just never worked out for him. But when he found out that someone he knows feels the same way he does, his life will be changed for the better. WARNING smut drug use strong language and violence. R&R no flames pls!
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Love- A DannyxStiles fic

A/N: dis story belongs to my friend cheeseburghers666 lol she is very sads becus her house burned down in a plane crash. and she is living in a gutter right now. pls no hate as this story is very smutty and lemon. there is much dannyxstiles in dis chapter that is nut suitable for young'ins. no flames pls as they remind cheeseburghers666 of her house burning down. :(

Chapter 1

Danny always liked math. He loved the equations, the symbols and mostly the numbers. He really loved numbers. They really turned him on. He didn't really have a math fetish or something but numbers just really turned him on. Those feelings didn't usually show though, until today.

Danny was walking into the maths classroom. He was one of the last people in there, as he had just come from lacrosse practice. He sat in one of the available seats and faced the board. He was sitting near the front of the room and in plain sight of everyone. The teacher walked in and called attendance. She was really hot according to everyone, but he didn't think so because he was gay and he really liked guys. Like he really liked guys. Like a lot. He just liked the male gender and that was it.

He could hear someone jacking off in the background. "dang she must be hot" he thought to himself. He didn't even have any supernatural hearing like Scott or Jackson but he could still hear it. The whole class turned around when the guy reached his peak and moaned loudly. The teacher snapped her head around to look at the guy. He immediately stopped jacking off and walked out of the room, leaving behind him a trail of laughs and disgust. Danny looked at him. He was really hot. He had never seen him before, so he must be new. Then he turned around to face Danny and laughed in his face. Danny's crush was immediately gone and was replaced with disgust. He thought that they would be together. 'hot people herd together' he remembered stiles saying a while back. He was hot, he was banging hot. He was flaming with the ultimate sexiness that is him. He was like the hottest person in the entire of beacon hills, although Jackson didn't let him think that. But someone else did.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: lol this story is written by my friend cheeseburghers666 who wrote this story in memory of her entire fam who died tragically in a mack truck crash. rip fam. pls no hate on dis story she try rly hard and is rly sad becus her fam is ded. also yesterday her dog died of lung cancer cus her neighbour snokes too much.

The bell for the end of class rang. Danny got out of his seat and walked out of class, only stopping at his locker to get his books and go to the cafeteria. He walked to his usual table after getting his lunch. The only person there was stiles. "ayy danny boy" stiles said as he sat down. "shut up" danny retorted. He didn't mind stiles, he just found him annoying. But he knew there was something different about stiles though, and he couldn't pinpoint it. He had remembered stiles asking him multiple times if he found him attractive, and he couldn't say he didn't. he was in a relationship then, but he isn't now.

Stiles looked at dannys retreating back, tears slowly forming in his eyes. "wait danny, don't leave. I wanna talk man" stiles said emotively. He really didn't want danny to leave hikm, danny made him tinglies in his toes. He made him feel safe. He loved danny and didn't want that feeling to leave him. Ever. Danny was amazing and he was also really hot. "danny I have to tell you something. I love you and you are the most bangin guy in the entire of our shitty town beacon hills. You are so hot and your muscles are sculpted by angel children and im pretty sure you aren't human or are an alien or whatever but everyone in this town is straight and im pretty sure I saw you bangin a guy once and you were watching gay porn in the locker room once after class but I just want you to know that im really really into you like a lot and I want to fuck you up the ass and not in the nice way I mean like legit fuck you until you cry like I want you to be inside me or me inside you I mean like my feelings are way too strong now and im going to go watch gay porn and jack off in chemistry so go decide danny boy because you know ill be waiting" stiles finished his long rant panting, as danny stared at him with a shocked expression on his pale but tanned face. After neither of them spoke stiles got up and stormed off out of the cafeteria, but returning quickly to retrieve his curly fries.

"oh by the way danny" stiles began as he was walking away. "no homo" he yelled though the cafeteria as he exited through the big blue doors.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: lol dis da nu chapter lol. dis is veryvvvvv sad becus chesseheburghers666 is in da hospital after her parents died know her grandparents were murdered and dere gone know so nooooo h8 loloolo

Danny was still in shock from his encounter with stiles at lunch. He was very shocked, and extremely confused. 'did stiles just confess his love to me? No, he did more than that, he implied it pretty heavily' danny told himself as he was walking back from lacrosse practise that afternoon. He heard someone running behind him, but when he turned around there was nobody there. He shook it off, thinking that he was hearing things again. 'maybe stiles never said that to me' danny told himself. 'maybe I was just hearing things.' He tried to convince himself of this but it wasn't working. He knew stiles had told him that. He knew that stiles really love him. Stiles had done something amazing but he didn't return the favour. Now he felt really bad. He had to fix this.

The thing that was following danny though, was still there. Danny put his headphones in and started listening to math equations. He did this a lot when he was alone. He loved numbers and the guy who was saying them. He had a really sexy voice. Danny got turned on, but he didn't know if it was from the equations or the guys voice. Either way he was happy. His equations ended and Jonas brothers began playing. He really liked the Jonas brothers, and was not afraid to show it. His locker was essentially a shrine dedicated to them. He knew that nobody liked them because they were a gay boyband who were a bunch of twinks. But he liked them anyway. He felt something brush up against his shoulder. He was really confused and kind of scared. He looked around and saw nothing again. He started spinning on the spot and laid his eyes on it.

It was a big animal thing. It didn't look like a werewolf, or even the mega wolf that ethan and aiden transformed into when they lived in beacon hills. It was really dark, and there was a low growl coming from the animal. It was walking up to him, causing danny to be pressed up against a wall. The animal approached him, its eyes glowing bright red. Danny was freaking out and wanted to run, but was too scared. The animal was coming closer to him, its face only a few inches away from his. He could feel its breath on his skin, making him really turned on. It was probably from one of the fantasies he had had when he was with ethan, or aiden, he didn't remember which one he was banging but it didn't matter because they were identical and just as much an asshole. Maybe ethan was less of an asshole than aiden but that didn't really mean anything now. All that mattered was that both of them with their chiwawa and pushed in faces they were still hot. Personality didn't matter that much to him, if they had the bang ass butthole he was set in the dang ass sexy times with them.

Danny snapped out of his trance where he was thinking about the booty when the animal thing pushed its face into his. Danny tried thinking about the Jonas brothers to calm his nerves but the thing scared him too much and he began crying. Like intense crying where his eyes were literally expelling every liquid inside his body. He thought he might be actually be crying blood. The thing began getting closer and closer, their noses touching at this point. The animal backed away from danny slowly and looked straight at him, his red eyes glowing into dannys brown ones. The animal began slowly grabbing at its neck and grabbed something. It ripped a piece of hair out of its neck and threw it in dannys face. He started crying even harder and almost fainted because he cried too much. The animal or whatever it was began grabbing at its neck again, this time looking for something, maybe a latch or a tab or whatever. It pulled at it, clearly struggling to get it off. It seemed to find what it was looking for and started to pull something up its face. The animal thing looked him straight in the eye, flailing to get out of his grasp. Dannys vision cleared up enough to see what it was. It was…

A/N: CLIFGHANNNNGGGGGGAAAAAAA


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Dis da last chapter becus cheeseburghers ded now she died on da way to da hospital when her parents ded. :( dis b=very badb time 4 everyone so ri cheesbrghers 666

_The animal thing looked him straight in the eye, flailing to get out of his grasp. Dannys vision cleared up enough to see what it was. It was_

Danny looked up, tears in his eyes from squeezing them shut. He was terrified to say the least. Danny didn't know what to do now, he was too petrified to look. "maybe it's the basilisk, its probably trying to petrify me because I know about werewolves" danny attempted at a plausible explanation. He searched for one in his mind but they never came up. He was going to die, and he knew it. He didn't want to die, and that was all that he knew at this point.

He tried yelling for Jackson and Scott, even Isaac, but none of them came to rescue him. He tried again and again but nobody responded. His eyes were still shut from before, even though the creature thing had retreated from him minutes ago. He didn't want to see it, and still wasn't sure of its location or where it was now, or where it wasn't. he was running out of time, he couldn't not look forever. He then remembered the one name that he didn't call out before.

"STILES STILES GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE YOU TWINK ASS BITCH" danny seemed to yell, more or less scream into the open air. "DANNY IS THAT YOU" he remembered that voice, the voice of his saviour, the voice of stiles. "STILES MOTHERFUCKER STILINSKI GET YOUR ASS OVER THE FUCKI HERER I NEED YOU TO SAVE MY SELF O FUCKING K IM OVER HERE GET SCOTTY MCCALLO AND JACKASS SHITMORE AND ISAAC I DON'T KNOW HIS LAST NAME OK BUT GET THEM NOW IM DYING HERE THERES A GUY TRYING TO MURDER MY ASS AND NOT IN THE CUTE WAY OJM IN THE LIKE LEGITEMATE MURGER WAY I THINK IT MUGHT BE SYLAR AND I WISH IT WAS BVECAUSE ZACHARY QUINTO IS A SEX GOD MAYBE I WISH THIUS WAS STAR TREK OK GET MCCALLS ASS DOWN THE SHIT HERE SO I CAN YELL BEAM ME UP SCOTTY BOY OK FIND ME STILES I LUV U"

Stiles ran down to find danny. It really wasn't that hard to find the hysterical screams projected down the halls of the school. "DANNY IM COMING" stiles yelled, panting as he bounded down the hallways of the school.

Danny was terrified to say the least. He heard stiles running and yelling that he was returning. But he wasn't the only one. Danny heard the bounding steps of the animal returning to him. "STILES NOW GET THE HECKO OVER HERE NOW YOU BITCH THE THING IS COMING BACK." He could hear stiles again, but this time singing the phoenix by fall out boy (A/N: listen to it here ( watch?v=_h_Cftesm7c) while this chapter keeps going on or don't I don't own you ill put in the beats or whatever) and he could hear stiles singing the lyrics at the top of his lungs.

"

(fast paced awesome violin or something instrumental plays)

**PUT ON YOUR WAR PAINT**

(returns again but intense with guitar and bass probably)

**YOU ARE A BRICK TIED TO ME THAT'S DRAGGING ME DOWN**

**STRIKE A MATCH AND I'LL BURN YOU TO THE GROUND**

**WE ARE THE JACK-O-LANTERNS IN JULY**

**SETTING FIRE TO THE SKY**

**HERE IT COMES, THIS RISING TIDE**

**SO COME ON**

(intense note jumps and stuff in background)

**PUT ON YOUR WAR PAINT**

(terrified/winded gasps to reflect the mood)

**CROSS WALKS AND CROSSED HEARTS AND HOPE-TO-DIES**

**SILVER CLOUDS WITH GREY LINING**

(smooths out with people melodically singing in the background (probs pete wentz))

**SO WE CAN TAKE THE WORLD BACK FROM A HEART ATTACK**

**ONE MANIAC AT A TIME WE WILL TAKE IT BACK**

(high pitched singing by jesus himself or patrick stump same thing with drums that's bout it)

**YOU KNOW TIME CRAWLS ON WHEN YOU'RE WAITING FOR THE SONG TO START**

**SO DANCE ALONE TO THE BEAT OF YOUR HEART…**

(BANG BANG and silence)

"

"HEY YOUNGBLOOD" Danny began to sing as he joined stiles in the song. "DANNY BOY TOY IM COMING TO RESUCUE YOU JUST HOLD THE FUCK UP FOR A MINNUTE AND LET ME SING THE SONGS OF MY PEOPLE." Stiles told danny. But even though stiles beautiful singing helped danny calm his nerves, the threat was still evident. He still knew that there was something after him but with the threat still unknown, he needed stiles here. Now. And fast. He called out the only thing that he knew would drive stiles to him, like a magnetic force, and stiles being a piece of metal or a paperclip.

"STILES I LOVE YOU BOY OK I HAVE SINCE THE 3RD GRADE AND YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH LYDIA BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU THAT BECAUSE YOU WOULD PROBABLY SHOOT ME BBYZ BUT YOU NEED TO KNOW IF I DIE I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I WOULD TOTALLY DO YOU STILES UR A BABE AND I LOVE YOUR FACE' danny screamed so loud that the whole of beacon hills would probably know it was him. He heard the animal or creature thing approach him once more. He shut his eyes in case it was medusa or something that could kill him via sight, although the chance of that was pretty slim. But he did it anyway, because it was probably ugly and he couldn't look at ugly things.

He heard it again. Danny started hysterically crying, to the point where he was pretty sure it wasn't just tears coming out of his eyes but probably blood and maybe semen, he wasn't entirely sure. The thing walked straight up to him again, and danny regretted every decision within his life. 'danny" the thing spoke to him. "danny I need you to open your eyes. Now" he remembered that voice from somewhere. Oh yeah, scream. The thing had a voice changer. "STI-" danny began but it cut him off quickly. "don't bother trying to get to him. Hes already here. the creature pried off dannys hand from his face, his brown eyes met with a pair of familiar ones . the creature turned on a light in the locker room.

It was the fucking scott mccall from the 80's teen wolf. Danny let out the most swear words he could think of at the time, making the wolf thing roll its eyes to the point where they were probably going to fall out of its head. It took off its mask and it was stiles. Danny started swearing again. Stiles stopped him by making out with him. They were practically having sex at this point. Scotty McCallo and Jackass Shittmore waltzed into the locker room, and ran out crying as their best friends were doing eachother in the locker room.

As scott and Jackson walked out they could hear very faint sounds, as they were practically in the middle of the lacrosse field by now. But they heard one thing, and probably could have even if they were not genetically gifted as a result of being werewolves.

"No homo"

The end

AN:/ and das da endo


End file.
